Pan (Dragon Ball)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout *Dragon Ball GT: Transformation *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (DLC) *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset *Afterimage Strike *Saiyan Soul *Kamehameha *Gill Missile *Maiden's Rage! Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset Variant 1 *Meteor Crash *Kamehameha *Feint Shot *Prepare to be Punished *Super Kamehameha *Maiden Blast *Maiden Burst Variant 2 *Justice Rush *Feint Shot *Rolling Hercule Punch *Dancing Parapara *Super Kamehameha *Justice Combination *Maiden Burst Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Variant 1 *Meteor Crash *Kamehameha *Feint Shot *Prepare to be Punished *Full Power Energy Wave *Maiden Blast *Maiden Burst Variant 2 *Justice Rush *Energy Wave Combo *Dancing Parapara *Charged Ki Wave *Super Kamehameha *Justice Combination *Maiden Burst Parallel Quests *Revenge of the Tuffle (Level 60, HP: 15,784) **Rage Saucer **Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Maiden Burst *Small But Strong! (Level 58, HP: 15,671) **Justice Rush **Feint Shot **Maiden Blast **Maiden Burst *Planetary Possession (Level 88, HP: 16,000) **Justice Rush **Feint Shot **Maiden Blast **Maiden Burst *Downfall of the Ultimate Saiyan (Level 86, HP: 38,000) **Prepare to be Punished **Feint Shot **Maiden Blast **Maiden Burst *The Battle for Earth Dragon Ball Fusions Special Attacks *Maiden Burst - Start *Heal Power - Start *Maiden Blast - Level 18 *Guard Boost - Level 28 *Super Maiden Burst - Level 38 *Super Maiden Blast - Level 48 *Healing Shout - Level 58 *Ultimate Maiden Blast - Level 68 *Full Power Kamehameha - Level 78 *Fighting Shout - Level 88 *Ultimate Maiden Burst - Level 98 Bio Gohan and Videl's daughter. She's a tomboy and tends to wrap people up in trouble. She loves her grandfather, Goku. Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Pan.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Legends - Pan - Card 01-05S.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Dragon Ball Legends - Pan - Card 01-32H.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Dragon Ball Legends - Pan - Card 04-12E.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Dragon Ball Legends - Pan (Honey) - Card 08-07E.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card Art Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Pan.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Pan.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Pan (Kid).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Kid) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Pan (Kid).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (Kid) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan (Kid) 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan (Kid) 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan (Kid) 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Pan (Kid) 2 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Heal Users